Miizar and the pet
by DaedricMoonPrincess
Summary: Sequel to the Nervarine and the catnip. Miizar dicides to get a pet.. Need I saw more? Rated T for randomness


The Nervarine gets a pet

It was a sunny day in Balmora, Morrowind. The citizens of Balmora had just cleaned up the mess from Miizar's (_the _Nervarine) episode where he  
ended up setting fire to The Mages Guild and a lot of other unpleasant things, including a herd of guar stomping through town. Anyway on that particular day our fuzzy friend was currently decked out on a chair in his manor. "I'm soooo alone" sobbed Miizar, who was on the floor now rocking him self back and forth. He was currently wearing a dirty robe, and smelled like he stepped in shit. ALL OVER. (If you're wondering about his servant, she's on holiday) Anyway just as our friend was about to cut his wrists, the mail slot opened and a flyer came through thedoor and into his hand. This is what the letter said

Come One Come All!!

To  
Suran Exotic Animal

Shop!!

Located in the district

Section of Suran

"OHH KITTIES" scream Miizar. "NOW I WONT BE LONELY". Anyway after grabbing his money pouch, his sword the umbra (he stole it off the guy when he was drunk, unfourtunly the orc though someone else stole it and ended up killing him) and his guide to Suran. As he reached the stilt strider he did not notice the guy who drives it choke on the smell. "Caan-n I-I heelp yo-ou" said the stilt guy. "One trip to Suran" replied Miizar. "OH GOD". After settling into the strider they set off for Suran.

4 Hours Later

"We're he-" said the driver before falling unconscious and falling of the strider from the smell. Miizar quickly jumped of the strider and headed for the shop. After 10 minutes of searching he finally found the shop. As he stepped in side the shop he noticed that it was dark and there was a creepy guy behind the counter. The creepy person was human, about 6"3 with black hair, green eyes and a weird lighting bolt shaped scar on his head (I couldn't help it… don't ask what happened to him, I have no idea) The owner quickly looked up. He smiled evilly despite Miizar's smell. "Welcome to my shop, Muhahhahahaha!!!" said the owner. "What animals does human have" replied Miizar. "Let me shop you" the owner dragged Miizar to the back room which was filled with animals of all kinds. He dragged him up to a cage that had a snake in it. "What about this snake? It's a rare King cobra". "No thanks" said Miizar. "What about this runevipor?". "No snakes". For the next hour the duo searched for an animal, before they reached a cage. Inside a cage was a scamp. "SCAMP IS PERFECT FOR MIIZAR" screeched Miizar. The owner blinked, before replying. "It's 500 for him". "ILL TAKE HIM!!" 5 minutes later Miizar walked out the door with a leash on his pet.

Inside the shop

The owner was laughing his ass off. "MUHAHAHA HE FELL FOR IT" screeched the owner. "NOW VOLDEMORT WILL DIE". All of a sudden Hermione Granger walked in. "Harry we caught Voldemort in his hidden form" said Hermione. Moody pulled in a human with brown hair, red eyes and snake nostrils. As the teen thought something came to realization. "OH SHIT I JUST GAVE A DANGEROUS ANIMAL TO THE WRONG PERSON"

4 hours later with Miizar

Our furry friend was just stepping off the stilt strider. He smiled before lifting up his arms to stretch causing the stilt dude to fall unconscious, however Miizar was so happy he didn't even notice. Anyway he dragged his pet, who he named Mr. SnuffesMoonsugar to his house. When he reached his house he decided to take a shower. (YEAH EVERY ONE HIS SAVED) So after the shower he realized he need to get stuff for his friend so he left his scamp with Ajar, a mages guild worker before setting of to Ald-Ruhn.

With Mr. SnuffesMoonSugar (Well just call him Snuffles)

The little scamp was just sitting there dazed when all of a sudden the tranquilizer Harry Potter gave him wore off. Our little friend realized there was fresh meat in the room. Letting out a scream he set off towards his first victim…

With Miizar

Miizar was currently was walking down the streets of Ald-Ruhn, he was headed towards the rat in the pot. He quickly entered the building before ordering a cat nip sandwich were he was imedially denied it because every one had heard of the Balmora incident. So he decided on a kwama egg, and some bread. As our friend ate he waited for the owner to turn around. It was a pay after you eat place. When she turned Miizar got up and shot towards the door and out in to the streets (Criminal) the catlike creature headed to the new supermarket.

With Scamp

The scamp laughed as it finished its prey, around him was blood and guts, he had just feed on the annoying Balmora guide that the council put in last week. Anyway he continued on his rampage by attacking the mages guilds book. Our little trouble maker munched on Origins of the Mages Guild. "AGHHHH" the scamp turned to see Ajara. "NO MY BOOOK" she screeched. She chased Snuffles out of the store and into the streets…

With Miizar

The Khajjit was currently cruising down the diary section (No technology exists here… magic does though XD) he picked out a dozen kwama eggs, and some fresh Betty netch milk. As he was passing the meat section he debated on whether to get grab meat or hound meat. He decided that since his budget was high ($ 1000000, plus 10000 every week) he would not only get both but the better type (The type that is not mixed in with stuff.. if your wondering why people don't hunt for food in this they do, but superstores are useful for stuff) he suddenly realized that they didn't have cliff racer meat. He was going to have to hunt now, preferably the ones near Ald-Ruhn.

With Snuffles

Anyway our scamp friend was currently eating away at an expensive sword.

He was enjoying it at the same moment a guard ran in. Realizing trouble he ran out and back into the mages guild where he was accidentally transported to Caldera. He knew at once that he was some where else, our little scamp ran out of the building and into another.

Miizar

Our friend was just entering the mages guild (he used the mages guild to get home) when he saw that everything was a mess. "Slobbish mages" said the cat. He walked up to Ajara only to realized she was pissed. "What's the matter with Ajara?". "Ajara is pissed off because her scamp destroyed the town". Miizar gasped "My Mr. SnuffesMoonsugar would never do that" stated the cat. "Where is he?". "He got sent to caldera" stated Ajara. Miizar rushed to the teleport place and teleported him self to Caldera.

5 minutes later

Miizar was looking "for the scamp when he saw him dart into a building. He followed him in only to be greeted by some orcs. "Has person seen scamp go by" said Miizar. One of the orcs jerked his finger towards the stairs. Miizar ran up the stairs Only to find to scamps… they were kissing. "Miizar is wondering what is going on" said the cat. All of a sudden Harry Potter crashed through the window and killed the scamp. "NOOO" scream Miizar. Miizar then ran home and locked him self in his room

1 day later

Our furry friend was playing with his tail and had forgotten about his furry friend. He had forgotten once his servant came home.

In the depths of Red Mountain

A certain crazy gold masked faced guy was sulking over the though that someone had came up with something so good. Oh well he would have better luck next time. The good gently picked up a book that was written in daedric letters. Soon the Nervarine would be dead.

The End (FOR NOW!!!)


End file.
